


Welcome Home

by asllapiscu



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Fluff, M/M, technically takes place some time during ep 39 so spoilers from 36+ really, this is just a short and sweet fic so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: No one was more excited about Sento coming back than Ryuga, so he's going to take this chance to get that message across.





	Welcome Home

Ryuga hadn’t thought of how to handle the tension that sits between them as they got home that night. In the heat of the battle, just seeing Sento come back was enough for him. He managed to forget the bruises and the bleeding and all the aches he’s felt from earlier today. None of it mattered at the time because Sento had come back. The aftermath of the battle, stumbling back home with Kazumi, talking to the girls - it all felt so normal again.

Yet here they are, Ryuga staring at Sento as he pours himself back into his research, ignoring everything around him. Since the battle the two haven’t really spoken, and the last memory of Sento that Ryuga had was of him poisoned on the hospital bed. Ryuga knows he saw the real Sento earlier - narcissistic, goofy wide smile, and a damn superhero. He looked so bright and amazing, Ryuga nearly thought he had blacked out and was dreaming; but it really was Sento. He’s back now, right next to him, but not paying attention to him at all.

“Sento,” Ryuga finally breaks the silence, grabbing one of Sento’s hand to stop him from typing. Ryuga feels him freeze from the sudden touch, but relaxes as he entwines their fingers together. Sento turns to face Ryuga, his eyes clouded with an intense emotion that he can’t seem to understand. But he knows he can’t stand how they look so lost and conflicted. “You need some rest.”

“I can rest later Banjou. I have a lot of research to do right now.”

“You can do it tomorrow.”

“Right now.”

“How is this more important than sleep?”

“Science never sleeps musclehead,” Sento winks as he pulls his hand back, making Ryuga frown. Whether he likes to admit it or not, Sento can be stubborn, and now is the worst time for it. “Oh, don’t give me that face.”

“The last time I saw you, I thought you were going to die,” Ryuga blurts it right out and this time he can really see that he managed to grab Sento’s attention. “I gave myself up so you wouldn’t. I wanted to protect you… Then you go out and nearly got yourself killed again…”

“Banjou…”

“And then you didn’t come back. I didn’t think you were going to come back. Katsuragi with your face and your voice and your eyes, I… I didn’t like it. It wasn’t the same. I thought Evolt really took you from me.”

“Hey, come on Banjou, you know I couldn’t have fully been gone. I’m the real superhero after all! You even said it yourself before I swooped in and saved you!” Sento tries to laugh it off, tries to keep up a smile; but it doesn’t hold when Ryuga only looks frustrated. He was scared, he was genuinely and truly scared of the idea of Sento never coming back. “Banjou… I’m not going anywhere.”

“You almost died when you tried to kill off Evolt.”

“I thought you were gone too when Evolt took over your body. I was desperate, I... I’m not going anywhere.”

“I won’t let you.”

“Katsuragi isn’t really gone either, but, I’m still here.”

“I rather keep it that way.”

“Banjou, this isn’t a joke.”

“I’m not joking. Aside from Katsuragi not being helpful on the field, he’s not…” Ryuga almost struggles getting the words out. He can’t understand why of all times now he feels shy of admitting these feelings. He needs to get them out, he needs to let Sento know how scared he was of losing what had become his new home. “He’s not  _ you. _ I kept trying to be the funny guy to stop everyone from moping - even me - but it wasn’t working. Without you around, nobody feels any hope… Without you…”

Ryuga couldn’t even attempt to finish that final thought as Sento embraces him tightly. He doesn’t want Ryuga to continue, knowing the rest of it was only going to hurt both of them. Sento can’t remember anything when Katsuragi was in control. To him, it felt more like he was asleep, and the only reason he managed to wake up was because he knew, he  _ felt _ Ryuga calling for him. He really hadn’t expected on coming back, hoping that his previous plan against Evolt would have worked. Maybe, for once, he was foolish to believe that. But in the end, he’s grateful for it, since he did manage to return. It just means more work needs to be done now. 

“I’m sorry Banjou. I just wanted to protect you all.”

“Yeah well next time, don’t try to kill yourself or get possessed again,” Ryuga rests his head on Sento’s shoulder, trying to his tears. Because just feeling Sento, knowing he’s really here and that it’s really his voice and his eyes and his heart, he wants to hold onto it. “I really need you to stay alive.”

“Only if you promise me the same thing.”

“What?”

“It’s only fair, isn’t it? If you’re asking me to stay alive, then you have to stay alive too. At least for my sake.”

“Sento,” Ryuga nearly breathes out, his heart heavy and his mind trying to process what the other man had just said. He’s thankful his face is buried away, as he’s sure the heat he feels on his face means he’s turning red. But he laughs nonetheless, squeezing Sento tight. “Fine. I’ll stay alive for your sake, if you stay alive for mine.”

“It’s a deal then,” Sento’s voice sounds soft and… embarrassed? It’s cute and it hits Ryuga right at his heart. He starts to feel restless now, removing himself from Sento’s shoulder to stare right at him. Sento’s fidgets a bit under the gaze, looking just a little more flustered as a result. “What?”

Ryuga doesn’t say anything as he merely captures Sento’s lips in his. He can feel Sento freeze, caught off guard, but he relaxes into it. Sento begins to kiss back, and it takes a lot of Ryuga’s strength to not just smile and break the kiss. He wants to savor this, every part of this moment he wants etched into his memory and Sento’s, so it’s never forgotten, no matter what.

When they part, Sento’s eyes are wide with surprise, and Ryuga laughs once more. He carefully caresses Sento’s face, smiling at him, before bringing their foreheads together. He can’t take his eyes off him, and he doesn’t want to. He knows if he looks away, it’s not like Katsuragi will suddenly appear again, but he just doesn’t want to take any chances. So instead, he gazes at the brilliant, handsome, narcissistic physicist in front of him.

“Welcome home.”

And Sento laughs himself, smiling wide, and it makes Ryuga’s heart burst.

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5 am and i wanted some ryusen


End file.
